


【极东】昏昏

by JustSoliloquy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSoliloquy/pseuds/JustSoliloquy
Summary: “可怜的冬朝，无酒也无诗。”
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【极东】昏昏

本田菊刚进山时还没有落雪。在这个地方冬天下雪算不得是什么稀奇的事，通常是薄薄的一层，过上几天，待到日头一出来也就化了。本田菊早先听同行的人说也有过大的，落上几月方才停歇，不过这种情况是少见的。

然而现在他是一个人在这山中前行了。前些时候他们在另一座山头分了手，互道珍重后就往不同的方向去了。本田菊走到夕照时分，忽然落起雪来，并且有变大的趋势。他眼见前边似乎透出点灯光，于是加快脚步朝灯光的所在地走过去。

当他走到屋子跟前时，天已经完全黑下来了。本田菊敲了敲门。屋里没发出什么声响。他站在门前沉默着等了一会儿。一个男人走来给他开了门。真是对不起，让你久等了。欢迎光临。声音有当地人的爽利。本田菊一面回他一面借了灯光端详这人的相貌。他看上去很年轻，留了长发，在脑后简单地束了起来，眉眼很干净，有点清秀的意味在里边。

年轻男子把本田菊往屋里领。据他的说法，这间小屋子是他的旅店。这座山人烟稀少，却是商人们的必经之地。到这山里来的商人们，往往在他这小店里落脚。现下天气冷，又临近春节，生意冷清，这个月以来店里还未曾有过客人，本田菊要算是头一个。

话讲完他们已经到了灶边。年轻男子招呼本田菊坐下，给他们两人分别斟了杯酒。因为这里天气湿冷，喝酒可以祛寒。草草饮过一杯之后他们交换了姓名。原来这年轻男子是叫做王耀的，世代居住于此。酒既已喝过，两个素不相识的人之间便也没什么可再聊，气氛多少显着点尴尬。本田菊谢过王耀一回，站起身来，说：时候不早了，我明早要起来赶路，就先去歇息了。王耀点点头引他进房间去。无话。

第二天本田菊起来的时候天才蒙蒙亮。本田菊出得房门，到堂屋一看，王耀已经生起火来了。

“早。”王耀朝他挥挥手，算是打了个招呼。

本田菊略微点一点头。“耀君早。”

王耀没看他，一边往灶里添着木柴一边讲：“本田呀，你一时半会儿可走不了了。我今早出门看过了，昨晚上落了好大一场雪，下山的路都给雪封了。”末了又添上一句，“我给你做好了早饭，就放在那边桌上，趁热吃了吧。”

本田菊谢过，坐到桌边吃了饭。他们便忽而再次陷入沉默。木柴受烘烤发出碎裂的咔咔声，在本田菊听来分外真切，叫他头皮发麻。他于是站起身出门去。王耀仍旧慢慢地往他的灶台里添着柴火，也不说些什么。

这山很高，很高而且萧索，没有一棵树，只是铺陈着许多干枯的茅草，现在是看不见了，都给雪埋住了。雪已然停了。天好奇怪，那样的白，白惨惨，惨兮兮，天光全是暗的。空气也冻得白了。他脚边是湖泊，眼前是大片大片破败的芦苇，被风弄成枯黄的样子，齐齐往水面上倒过去。水上泊一只当地农民用的小船，实在很小，又有些旧，却给人一种古朴的感觉。平静，寂静。他觉得这幅景象倒很可以入诗入画的，古诗古画，不是西洋诗也不是西洋画。古人登高临远，总是易发幽兴。我应该思亲还是怀乡呢？他想，如果可以，他要大声疾呼，大声朗笑大声哭泣。然而到了嘴边他只有低吟：前不见古人，后不见来者——

一只白色水鸟，在芦苇丛里藏身的，受了他这一惊，一下子冲出，张开翅膀扑棱棱飞去了。这样的冷，居然还能有水鸟，这叫他有些意外了。这鸟真是漂亮，既轻盈又潇洒，辗转腾挪间逸出仙气。白鸟飘飘，一个飘字最是用得好。白鸟飞去了，叫声还在他耳边来回游荡；实在是很难听，声音又大，直刺得他耳朵疼。本田菊苦笑一声。哪里来的丑角。眼下他望着湖面出神，不听不动，想象自己是湖边一杆竹，或者也可以是一棵树，山上惟一的一棵树。如果可以他希望自己是一株梅树。踏雪寻梅，也是很风雅的。然而这里没有林和靖，这里不是孤山。然而这又确乎是一座孤山了。孤山不孤而此山孤。山不孤而人孤。人不孤而我孤。我不孤有谁孤？

他没来由地想起那间小客舍的主人。王耀，日星隐耀，也许他也在韬光养晦。他无端地觉得。他想自己是很喜欢王耀的。王耀拿起一小块木柴送进灶膛里去了。灶火映得他眼瞳发亮，看上去更黑更深。本田菊不敢说自己善于识人，但他敢说王耀的风采实在不凡。做小生意的人总有点油腻的市侩气，可王耀全然没有。

王耀抬眼看见他回来，便起身去到厨房里取了酒来温着，复又坐回火炉旁烤火，然后他们一道喝酒。

“耀君的神气不像个生意人。”他端起酒杯。

“我吗？”王耀笑道，“我早些年确实不做生意，跑去读了些书。这店我也是近几年才有的。倒是本田你，一看就不是商人，又做什么要到这里来呢？”

“是来旅行的。话虽这么讲，其实也只是出来随便看看而已。”

王耀“噢”了一声：“我们这穷乡僻壤的，有得什么看？”

“不不不，您不要这样说，这里的景色还是很有意思的。”

“总不会比苏杭还有意思吧？我听说日.本人来中.国，多半是去的江南，像你这样跑这么远的还真是少见。”

“不，虎丘也好西湖也罢，都沾染了太多的脏东西。这里不一样，这里还是很纯净的，还没有受过污染。像附近的湖，不大，但也是很漂亮的，芦苇啦水啦都好，连到湖上打水草的农民也好看。我没有见过比这好看的人。”

王耀笑笑不去答他，却问，你知道这山上为什么没有树吗？

他眼前看见满山的树，满山的青翠。满山的青翠，一棵一棵，从从容容地倾过去又倒下来。整座山都为之颤动。尘土扬起来——又是一山的尘一山的土。他看见满山的绿都一变而为银，披挂着整座山，真正的披金戴银。山是高的，巍峨的，娇媚的。木材顺流而下，漂下去漂下去……漂到不知什么地方，消失了，水边倏忽立起一座小楼。几个女孩子，站在楼上咿咿呀呀地唱，眼看他起朱楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了……楼和水陡然缩小，山于是也跳来他眼前。山你可还好？他只能看见山和楼一道，飞也似的衰朽下去，在这以前他不知道原来银也能锈得这样快。天色迅速昏暗了，暮气沉沉的山和水，暮气沉沉的楼，美人早经不知何处去了。

本田菊睁开眼，只觉昏昏沉沉混混沌沌，脑袋不像是自己的。他翻身下床来，过到桌边写了几页游记，越写越不对，到最后只好撕了作废。本田菊揉揉额头，想起王耀之前说过自己读过点医书，便站起身去找王耀。

王耀正倚在柜台前和一个农民讲话。两人都用的是当地方言，本田菊听不懂，只能默默地站在一旁等。王耀送走来人，转回身笑着问本田菊：“怎么？来讨酒喝？”

本田菊问王耀拿了药，又问他：“刚才那位是？”

“前边村子住着的，受过我父亲照拂。他看我又没有地又不养牲畜，这个天去集市又不方便，给我送点年货来。”

“这样看来，您父亲是一个很好的人了。”

“他确实是一个很好的人。”王耀想，好人有什么用呢？最后还不是逃不了被兄弟们排挤和占便宜的命。有些时候他甚至希望他不是那么好，或许他也就不会有今天这样落魄。

“您之前不是说这店是近几年才有的吗？如果不介意我可不可以问问您祖上做什么？”

“我祖上，”王耀苦笑，“我祖上也是乡绅，书香门第，传了好几代的，看不出来吧？”

“怎么会弄到这样……恕我直言，您哪怕自己种田也比开店要好啊。”

“百无一用是书生啊。”王耀朝他伸出手，面有戚戚。“本田呀，”他说，“你看我这双手，看上去是会拿锄握犁的吗？”

自本田菊来到此地，有时落雪有时落雨，有时甚而是雨夹雪，总不见好转。王耀每日清早出去看过，回来总是同本田菊讲“本田呀，你今天是走不了了”。时日在等待中一点点被消磨。有时河流封冻了本田菊就待在店里，有时河流解封了他就出去转转；王耀日复一日在店里烤火，看书。晚些时候他们就喝酒，有时他们促膝长谈直至天明，聊他们感兴趣的一切话题，总是字画山水诗词之类；有时他们就并不讲太多，只是沉默着等整间屋子落进黑暗，偶尔一个眼神相碰，两人相视一笑，仅此而已。

屋里的人不变，屋里人做的事体不变，屋外的茅草也仍旧一成不变。

当舀酒的瓢扔进酒缸里可以听见咚的一声时，王耀终于下定决心不再喝酒。缺少了酒精，人似乎变得寡言起来，于是静默的时候多了，高谈阔论的时候渐渐少起来。

本田菊来到这里的第十六天落了雪。天气虽冷，然而湖面还不至于封冻。他从屋里出来到湖边，见到芦苇竟全断了，忽然受了极大的打击。芦苇的断面一律很规整。他明白这是当地人嫌它们太碍事，于是割去了。断了的芦苇丛丑陋得很，呆滞而且沉闷，既杂且乱，毫无诗意可言。水鸟是再也没可能飞来了。本田菊长叹一声往后退去，雪褥下边结了厚厚一层冰，他一挪步，就仰面躺倒在雪上。他维持着这样的姿势，怔怔地，睁大眼看着天空。天空比他那天看见的更白，更惨，死气沉沉的。他泄气极了。他早该知道的，早该知道的。然而他却从没有想到过。水鸟飞去了，只有他仍旧像一个丑角。他也是天地间那飘飘然一沙鸥，飘过太湖飘过西湖飘过洞庭湖，最后飘来这个小湖上，然而并不能做什么改变。八百里洞庭不能有他的容身地。……西湖是多少里？

不知是过了多久，本田菊听见人踩在雪上沙沙的声响，便自语般地说：“啊，耀君。”

沙沙声停了。一片微弱的阴影长长地投下来遮住了他。

阴影叹了口气。“倒是可惜了这些芦苇。”

本田菊闭上眼睛不说话。

阴影接着说：“不过本田呀，你这样实在是没有必要，它们会再长出来的。”

本田菊猛地睁开眼极痛惜地：“可是！可是……”

王耀低下头看他的眼睛。“它们会再长出来的。”

本田菊细嚼一会这话的滋味，最后长吁一口气，在脸上现出顿悟的神色来。王耀无言地拉他起来往回走。

哪怕只有两个人春节也还是不能不过。除夕那天本田菊出去看过，发现水中已露出了芦苇芽。小小的，幼嫩而鲜活的，只在水上冒出一个小尖尖，可爱得很。他回来同王耀讲了这事，王耀微笑着听他讲完，又取出他们仅剩的酒来，说今晚要不醉不休。

这一回他们没有讲话。两人都觉到有一种巨大的孤独感笼罩了他们，笼罩了整座山，山岚和茅草漫山遍野，却也无法同它相比。太静了。太静了。他们默默地想。四围都慢慢地沉寂进孤独里去。他们想。这种孤独既悲哀又洒脱，可以轻轻地落在飘雪上，再轻轻地随同飘雪——每一片飘雪落在地面上。这种孤独存活在也仅存活在诗经里唐诗里宋词里。现在雪意同孤独感一道昏昏地垂下山野来了。前人无疑是好的。他们的词句写尽了他们的孤独，也是他们的词句生养了他们的孤独。他们感到胸腔为孤独所压迫。他们感到自己几乎要落下泪来了。

好在爆竹声响起来了。他们便也出门去放爆竹。王耀点燃一个烟花，快步往后退了几步，在本田菊身前停住。

本田菊看着王耀，忽然很想同他说些什么，于是出声叫他：“耀君。”王耀侧过身来朝他做了个噤声的动作。就在这时，本田菊越过王耀的侧脸，看见烟花升上了夜空。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
